


More of You

by JCF



Series: Bridges: A 221B Anthology [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Inspired by Music, Post-Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCF/pseuds/JCF
Summary: After working his first case with Sherlock, John is intrigued and ready to start his life over.





	More of You

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics of inspiration:
> 
> You’re my muse,  
> And I’m so inspired.  
> I want more of you.

John nearly laughed as Sherlock’s eyes met his and a boyish smile crossed his face. The cheerfulness in his new friend was intriguing. John had watched him, literally, leap for joy when Lestrade gave him this case. And here it was again with the dawn of a new mystery. What was Moriarty? It was a new puzzle to solve.

Sherlock was a puzzle in and of himself, a cornucopia of knowledge, a whirlwind of a spirit. John was Pandora and Sherlock was the box; but unlike the myth, John was glad he opened it. There was something refreshing about the man walking next to him. He was most unlike anyone he’d ever encountered before. He’d met some interesting fellows in his time, but Sherlock was in a class for himself. He was scarily smart, fiercely dedicated, and incredibly brave. He had an unquenchable thirst for knowledge, and John loved it.

John shook his head. Less than a week ago he was in a tiny bedsit, hobbling around London on a psychosomatic limp, contemplating suicide to make the night terrors stop. But now, here he was, gallivanting around London solving crimes with an eccentric man who got high on danger. John wanted more. Sherlock was an intricate, inspiring conundrum. And to think it all began with an unexpected trip to St. Bart’s.

**Author's Note:**

> This 221B has been brought to you by:
> 
> “More of You” by Josh Groban off of his latest album, “Bridges.”  
> (Written by Tony Gad, Danny O’Donoghue, Mark Sheehan, Josh Groban, Bernie Herms)


End file.
